


The family I never dreamed of

by KinkdorableAss



Series: Family [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Biological Sex Change, Eggs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, THWIsNotCanon, future kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkdorableAss/pseuds/KinkdorableAss
Summary: Toothless and Hiccup are going to be parents and Hiccup cannot wait for it.Respuesta #1 al Reto 11 "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Toothcup!" del Grupo Caldo Toothcup para el Alma. English version.





	The family I never dreamed of

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La familia que nunca soñe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479685) by [KinkdorableAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkdorableAss/pseuds/KinkdorableAss). 

> The movie(s) doesn't belong to me.
> 
> This doesn't have a beta, if somebody decides to help me with it I would really appreciated it.
> 
> The willpower idea belongs to IronGut. 
> 
> The sex-change is part biology, part KlausLihue idea.

“How are they?” Hiccup asked after yawning, blinking a little while trying to focus on the black dragon in front of his bed; even if he wasn’t totally awake yet. 

The night fury just gave him an unimpressed stare “What about a little ‘hello, how you are doing?’, I’m going to believe you only want me for the kids”

Hiccup chuckle to that, forgetting the warm of the bed and cross the room for where his mate was lying, crouching to the stone slab and give Toothless a small kiss on the lips, scratching him behind the ears at the same time. When Hiccup separate himself from the dragon, the smile was still playful, yet his eyes were full of adoration and love “You know you are the one in my heart, always”

The black dragon purred, nuzzle their noses together “Yeah” he moves a little backward, looking to his side while lifting up his wing “They are okay, not a lot of movement but they are hot”

“Did they move?” The berkian said excited, raising his hand to caress one of the dark gray eggs in front of him, almost hoping it would choose that moment to at least felt something on it. None of the two identical eggs looked different from the day before, even if every time he saw, it was like the first time for him, the excitement hasn’t left him either. 

“Just a little!” he laughs at the enthusiasm of the human “I don’t think they are ready, be patient”

“How long it takes them to hatch, again?” Hiccup looks again to Toothless, with his hands still on the eggs, like he wanted to bring just as much warmth as the dragon. 

“From one month to three, it has only passed the first one!”

“That means they can hatch any day now!”

“You know that is not what I meant”

Hiccup snorts, sitting beside his partner and putting an arm around his neck “Oh c’mon Toothless! Aren’t you excited to be a father? Or well, mom?”

Toothless looked just as unimpressed as before “Very funny, you know very well I’m male”

“I mean, yeah I know, but you are the one who gave birth to the eggs! Doesn’t that make you the mother?”

“I’m male so I’m a father, I don’t think is really that complicated”

“Loki gave birth to an eight-legged horse and he became the mother”

“Don’t compare me with your crazy stories, like those make any sense” Toothless rolled his eyes, while it was a blatant insult to Hiccup’s gods, it was a good thing he wasn’t a really good believer in the first place “This is real”

“How is possible anyways?”

He shrugged “I don’t know, there should be an explanation for sure, probably your kind will learn it at some point. I only know that if there is a low number in one of the sexes, we can change our reproductive system to even the numbers”

“And the fact you got pregnant by me?”

“The same answer as before, there surely is an explanation, I just don’t have it; I wasn’t even sure it would result in anything when I tried it”

“Well, I’m happy you did it” He snuggles with him some more, loving the warm his lover gave him, and the smoke and ash of his smell. Honestly, he would love to just share a bed and cuddle together, but now there were fragile eggs in the stone and he wasn’t going to endanger his future children by it. 

Those children…

His smile faltered, and even just with his peripheric vision, Toothless notice that detail “Is something wrong?”

“How you think the hatchlings are going to be? Human, dragons or…in between?”

The black dragon sighed, looking at some point in the room, just like the berkian chief “I don’t know, I don’t even think there is a precedent for hybrids of humans and dragons, there is a hybrid between dragons of different species, but this…”

Hiccup nodded, petting Toothless; it was more like a reflex than an actual action, if he needed to think, he will put his hands on Toothless and feel the texture of his scales. His mind was already thinking about what would be of his children; nobody knew about Hiccup and Toothless, it has been their little secret since they were teenagers. 

It started almost out of curiosity, when Hiccup still didn’t want to admit that his feelings for Astrid went away and were substituted for Toothless, and one desperate day, wanting more than anything to talk with his best friend about what it was happening, he unlocked the way to talk to dragons. 

The will was the key, the will to be understood makes a telepathic link that let the dragons share thoughts and dialogue; since humans lack of the way to make the link, is necessary even more willpower and desire to do it. It was a strong desire to share his love that unlocks the link. 

Now, years later, they were going to become a family; something crazy, odd and totally amazing, to be able to raise children with the one he loved the most. The problem was, nobody knew about the kids, and what he will say to them- 

“What you will do if the children look like you?” Toothless asked quietly, interrupting the train of thought of his mate. The dragon normally will believe Hiccup would have something on his sleeve, he normally gets a way around things, he was that smart; but even his smarts have a limit, and human and dragons hybrids…even if they didn’t know about night furies changing their reproductive organs, there is not a lot of explanations about that. 

“I don’t know, worst-case scenario, we will run for our lives and for our children” His tone of voice was grim, yet Toothless’s eyes open in surprise to that response. 

“But you are the alpha! At least for the humans, if you leave, what they will do?”

“In all honesty, if they don’t want to know my kids for what they are, I don’t care that much” His tone was harsh, while the sadness was still there, there was no doubt behind his determination “I know is not what a good chief will do, and my dad-” he sighs, nonetheless, his conviction didn’t falter “he will be disappointed, but you are the most important for my bud, and the hatchlings are now part of that too. If is between Berk and you guys, you will win without a doubt”

Toothless put his head in Hiccup’s shoulder, purring. He wouldn’t want to admit it, he was worried about what it would happen, is not like he doubts of Hiccup, yet when even after years he hasn’t told to anybody in town about them, create a feeling of uneasiness about how important their relationship was. It was reassuring to know that no matter what, he was still the first in his heart. 

What he could say, he was petty and possessive, and didn’t want that to change.

Sadly, is not like that was the only issue. 

“What about Grimmel?” Hiccup said, worried “You think if he knows, he will go for our children?”

“He can try, and if he does, I will rip him to pieces” the growls behind his words wasn’t a joke, however, it was not enough. 

“Eret said he is a night fury killer”

“Yeah, and also mention some nonsense that apparently, he killed all of us” Toothless rolled his eyes, unamused “Not even I know how many night furies are out there, in other places; and one tiny human killed all of them? Like that was going to happen”

“We cannot underestimate him, our children are only eggs and even if they hatch, they would be only babies”

“Then trust in me to protect them” He plead, trying to be reassuring with his smile “Is not only me, you know, but other dragons will protect us. I organize the dragons around him to make patrol all day and night, I also requested the dragons we relocate in other islands to search their areas around the archipelago. The humans may not know about us, but my people are ready to defend me and the kids”

“Yeah” Hiccup nodded, a little more secure “You are right, we are not in this, we have it”

“Exactly” Toothless nuzzle his neck, purring “I love you”

“I love you too, bud”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this was really out of nowhere, where the facebook group where I am said this will have a challenge I just wanted to participate, but I really, really didn't want to get alienated of the bigger part of the fandom because language barrier, so BOOM, I write this in english, and then I will translated for spanish in a moment. 
> 
> It just some fluff to have fluff, the idea behind the challenge was to have a "what if?" of the third movie, so what about the what if that Hiccup and Toothless were waiting? 
> 
> I also LOVE parental stuff, and I think Hiccup would be an amazing dragon dad; since I saw that fic with Toothless being the one pregnant, I say "why not?" and implemented. Somehow, it just makes more sense in my head, even if is ridiculous.
> 
> Well, thats all.
> 
> See ya.


End file.
